Do You Love Me?
by Rangu Dreams
Summary: IYTMM XOVER. When the Inu gang goes to Japan and Kish shows up, what will the Mew Mew's do? KishKagome. UNDER REVISION.


Well, first Mew Mew story. I don't know ALL the names so I'm mixing it with the Japanese and English versions of Mew Mew Power/Tokyo Mew Mew. I don't own InuYasha or the Mew Mews (Tokyo MM and MM Power) alright? Oh, and PLEASE R&R.

* * *

Do You Love Me?

One rainy day, a girl with red hair was running down the street. She wore a grey and white school uniform, with a bell on a ribbon around her neck. She ran into a place called Café Mew Mew** (sorry, forgot the name)**. "Zoey, you're late again. This is the second time this week." A tall man said, and the girl, Zoey, lowered her head.

"Sorry Wesley, I had a detention. Besides, it's pouring rain outside! How do you expect me to come on time if I'm trying to stay dry?" Zoey cried, and Wesley sighed.

"Whatever, just get to work." Wesley said and walked away.

Rolling her eyes, Zoey noticed that no one was here, customers AND the other Mew Mew's. She looked at the time, it was 4:30. She was only late by 10 minutes. '_I wonder were everyone is? Do they know that we have work?_' Zoey thought confused.

"Zoey, I forgot to tell you, today you're the only one here because you have to find a group of unknown people and defeat them. They look pretty powerful." Wesley said, and Zoey nodded, going into her Mew form **(I don't know what they call it so I'll just say she went cat, ok?)**.

On the other side of Japan, a group of 12 were walking around. A girl in a green sailor outfit had a bow and arrow; she was holding a small auburn bundle in her arms. Next to her, was another girl, just a bit taller then her. She was wearing a cat suit with pink armour** (is it green or pink?)**, she was holding a tan cat with two tails. Behind her, was a man wearing a purple monk thing **(lol I don't know what it is, is it a suit?)**, he had a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Beside him, stood a man clad in red. He had LONG silver hair, had two dog ears on top of his head, and had a rusty sword by his side. Next to him was a similar man, he had LONG silver-white hair, wore a white and purple kimono , with shoulder armour, a fuzzy-boa-like thing around his left shoulder, and also had a sword hanging by his hip. Behind him, was a group of three that wore pelts, wolf pelts **(is it wolf pelts?)** as clothing. In the middle was a guy that had a ponytail. Beside him on his left, was a guy with a Mohawk, and to his left, was a bald guy. Behind them, was a little girl with a guy that was a toad. He carried a staff, which had two heads. The little girl also had a side ponytail, and was wearing a sun-dress.

"Hey, Kagome, what are we doing here anyway?" The girl in the cat suit asked.

"I sense that Naraku is here. I felt his Miasma yesterday, before I went back. That's why. I think this may be the final battle, Sango." The girl, Kagome, said.

"Oh." The girl in the cat suit, Sango, mumbled.

Then, five girls showed up, all in similar outfits, only different colors **(if their outfits don't look like that then I'm making my own outfits, ok?).** "Who are you guys?" The girl in pink asked.

"I'm Kagome, this is Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Rin,

Jaken, Kilala, and this bundle in my arms is Shippo." Kagome replied, and they nodded.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked the girl in green.

"We are here to destroy an evil being who has killed many of our families and friends. He also has tried to kill us." Sango said.

"Oh. Why are you guys dressed like that?" The youngest of the five asked **(is there five or more?)**.

"We are from another time. 500 years in the past. Kagome is the only one from this time period." Miroku answered.

"Well, you guys have to come with us. Our boss wants us to take you back to him. He only wants to ask you questions. It's because you guys are not supposed to be here. Except for Kagome. You guys are altering the future just by being here." The girl in purple said, and Kagome nodded.

"Ok. Come on you guys. We have to go." Kagome said, and they sighed helplessly.

As they were going to the Café, Dren **(is it Dren? Or another name aside form Kish?)** decided to pop by. "Hey kitten." He said.

"Dren! What are you doing here?!" Zoey cried.

"Why else?" The green-haired alien remarked.

"Of course. Where's Tart and Pei? Usually they come and yell at you." Zoey asked.

For the other group, they were scared. "Umm Kagome, WHAT is THAT?!" Koga asked, freaked out.

"I-I don't know. It's not a demon. But it's not human…" Kagome answered.

* * *

Alright, first chapter done! What do you guys think of it? R&R! 


End file.
